The present invention relates generally to a thrust spacer positioned between two relatively rotating parts and more particularly to a thrust spacer used within an agitator in an automatic washer.
A one way clutch mechanism for a dual action agitator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,769 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In that patent, oscillatory motion of a drive shaft is translated into unidirectional intermittent rotary motion of an upper agitator part through the use of a one-way clutch mechanism. The upper agitator part is rotatingly carried a the lower agitator part which oscillates with the drive shaft. The lower agitator part is fastened directly to an extension of the drive shaft by a bolt which also clampingly captures a cam forming a part of the clutch. The upper agitator part has an interior annular mounting ring 52 which merely rests on a bearing surface of the lower agitator part, but is not otherwise held vertically in place. The cam is spaced vertically above the mounting ring which permits some vertical movement of the upper agitator portion. It is of course necessary that the upper agitator portion not be firmly clamped because it must rotate relative to the lower agitator portion in order to provide the desired function. Further, due to manufacturing tolerances, it cannot be assured that there will be no vertical play of the upper agitator part support ring between the lower agitator part bearing surface and the cam. The vertical movement possible by the upper agitator does cause some excessive wear on the cam and also causes a chattering as the upper agitator part bounces vertically during an agitate portion of the wash cycle. Therefore, it would be advantageous if a means were provided to prevent vertical movement of the upper agitator part while still permitting relative rotary motion between the upper agitator part and the lower agitator part.